Unspeakable Skeletons
by CherryBlossomWind
Summary: This is again another story by Czeselle which I probably will not continue just yet


**Unspeakable Skeletons**

**Prologue**

"Hey," A rich, throaty male voice called.

"Hey," This time, it sounded more impatient and frustrated.

"Hey, little girl, I'm talking to you!"

The brunette's eyes finally opened, with a dazed expression on her face. She stared into space for a couple of moments, before taking in her surroundings. The glaring tangerine sun was lifted high up in the sky, scorching the ground below. Not a dot of white was seen floating lazily by, just the vast azure sky. To her left, a raven hair lad dressed in t-shirt and jeans was staring at hair with deep ruby eyes. She blinked a few times, realizing that she remembers nothing and that she is lying in the middle of the ebony tar road. Feeling befuddled, she sat up and turned to the boy beside her.

"Who are you? Why am I here? Where is-"

"Shh… You ask too many question, little girl. I don't remember anything either."

"But-"

"Look around you, Idiot."

"Don't call me Idiot!" She snapped back, but followed his instructions. At the side of the road, there was a wrecked Toyota red car on the side of the road, in front of a gigantic tree. The bonnet was dented badly in the middle with its sides arching upwards. A fair amount of smoke still emitted from the car. "Oh my, what happened?"

"We are a couple who were trying to elope but we met a car accident instead."

She rolled her eyes at him, in disbelief and questioned, "On what basis?"

"I just checked the boot, there are two luggage. Also, the fact that our last names were different proves that we are of no relation."

"You remembered both our names?"

"Nope, I checked our identification in our wallets."

The brunette shot a glare at him. "Who gave you permission to do that?"

"Big deal," the lad answered nonchalantly as he tossed her auburn handbag to her. She quickly picked her wallet out, noticed the thick pile of cash and checked her identity.

_Mikan Sakura  
Age: 21  
Date of birth: 01/01/1991_

"Don't I deserve a look at your identification too?"

"Nope, you woke up late."

She pouted, "Whaaat? That's not fair."

He relented a little. "My name is Natsume Hyuuga."

"Hello, Natsume. Your evidence still does not prove that we are an eloping couple."

He sighed in exasperation, feeling that he was talking to an idiot. "We are of no relation. We are not family. We have luggage and we brought our passports-"

"We did?" She asked in surprise, rummaging her bag. "Oh."

The lad scowled at her for interrupting him. "And there's a picture of two of us in my wallet."

"There is? Let me see."

"No."

"That's not fair."

"Life's not fair, little girl."

"Stop calling me little girl!"

"Whatever."

The brunette dusted her yellow summer dress and picked herself up. For a long moment, the two of them stared into space. Then, Mikan asked, "So, do we continue eloping?"

"Are you stupid? With our memories blank, you actually still want to elope?"

"Maybe we'll get it back."

"It is a dumb idea."

"Fine. What do you suggest now?"

"We go home and pretend that this never happened."

Mikan sighed, looking at the long endless road in front of them with dread. "Let's go get our luggage."

"Are you an idiot? What use is the luggage if we're not eloping? We are leaving it here."

"But-"

"You don't even remember what you pack in the luggage. Why do you even want it?"

"But… That's true… So, which way do we go?"

"Turn around, Idiot," Natsume ordered as he pointed towards the sign: Gas Station, 500m ahead.

"Oh."

"You're saying you didn't see that?"

She shook her head.

"How did I fall in love with you?"

Mikan punched him lightly on his shoulder. "Well, you did. Let's go."

The two strangers walked towards the gas station in an awkward silence. Eventually, Mikan couldn't take the silence and asked, "Why do you think we eloped?"

"Don't know."

"Do you think it is due to our parent's objection?"

"Don't know."

"Do you think we would have been happy?"

"I don't care. Now would you please, shut up."

In about fifteen minutes, they reached the gas station. It was a small place coloured in splashes of scarlet and chalk, with only a few bases to add petrol. Besides the gas station, there was a convenience store flashing the sign "24/7" in neon green. There were a few cars in the gas station and indistinct music was played through some horrible speakers.

"I'll go ask for some help. Give me your wallet."

"What, why?"

"So I can get us some drinks on the way."

"Why don't you pay for it?"

"You're richer."

"Oh, fine," She conceded defeat as she recalled the stack of money and thrust her wallet in his hands. He entered the convenience store while she waited patiently outside. After what felt like eons and he was still nowhere to be seen, she dashed in the convenience store, fearing that her money was stolen by the familiar stranger.

**Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you**

**Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you**

At this, her balance stumbled as her head began to throbbed. She reached out for a shelf to stabilize herself.

"_Natsume, my mother wants me to study medicine and be a doctor."_

"_I don't want to leave you. I have to go overseas if I study medicine."_

A picture flashed across her mind.

_The two of them was sitting in the middle of a messy room. Albums, music scores and manuscript papers were everywhere. He was holding a sturdy sapphire guitar, serenading her. She was listening to him, eyes wet._

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

Out of the sudden, every piece of missing memory started floating back. It started with her life before Natsume came in. Systematic, boring, tedious. Then, Natsume came in with his dreams and aspirations. She remembered meeting him first time in the park near her house. She remembered them sharing their first kiss in their restaurant. She remembered her parents objecting their relationship because he was a musician, not a doctor. Coming from a family of surgeons, it was so important to have a medical certificate. She remembered her parents locking her up in the house, preventing her from seeing him and arranging a marriage with some stranger, who came from a family of surgeons too. She remembered asking Natsume to elope with her when she escaped from her house. She remembered his fast, straightforward yes. Most importantly, she remembered him loving her, and her loving him back.

Tears gushed down her cheeks.

"Oi, little girl. What are you doing here?"

Mikan shook her head, trying to control her tears. The words _little girl _jabbed at her heart. He used to call her that so fondly. At least he could forget. At least he didn't have to go through the pain of their separation. At least he didn't have to remember how hard their love was.

"Are you crying?"

"No, I am not."

"_You suck at lying, little girl."_

Ouch. How familiar those words were. They were the exact same thing he said when he first found her crying to herself.

"I just feel like crying when I hear this song."

"Why? Did you remember something?"

"No, I just feel so nostalgic and sad. Anyway, what did you find?"

"I found out where you lived from a card in your wallet," He paused as he handed me a drink he said he would get. It was strawberry milk, my favourite. "There's a cab out there, filling up its tank. I was thinking we could take a cab back. Your wallet seems to be rich enough anyway."

"Okay. Let's go."

He returned her the wallet. Together, the two of them got on the mustard cab and headed to Mikan's home. During the journey, none of them said anything, both preoccupied with their own thoughts. By the time they reached their destination, it was getting dark. The subdued furious sun went home as the crescent moon came and hang itself in the midnight blue sky, leaving a silver glow in its wake. A tinge of magenta and sienna flushed in the sky. Mikan paid the driver and the two of them got out of the cab. They stood in front of her mansion. Tall ivory walls were surrounding it and the mahogany gate was solid, nothing inside could be seen clearly.

"So, this is it," Mikan started, not wanting their time together to end at all.

"Yup. Goodbye."

"So fast?"

"What else am I supposed to do? I'm going home."

"Okay, goodbye."

With this, Natsume ran off quickly in the direction of the main road. The second Natsume was gone; Mikan squatted on the pavement and started sobbing. At least he didn't have to feel this pain. At least he could get on with his life happily. At least he didn't have to remember her. He could live on blissfully without her. He could go on and become a great musician. Her family would not hold him back. He would be free of their relationship without baggage or suffering.

Luckily, he lost his memories. She was the only one who had to suffer from their separation.

* * *

He ran until he reached a corner where there was nobody. There, he broke down. He was glad that she didn't have to feel this pain, happy that she could finally go on and become a doctor of her dreams, fortunate that she didn't have to remember their past.

Luckily, she lost her memories. He was the only one had to suffer from their separation.

* * *

**Czeselle**

**Author's note:**

**All done! Welcome to the world of my dreams, where everything is pretty messed up. Read and review if you like to see chapter 1. Do take a look at my other one-shots/two-shot. (18.01.2012)**

**Revised: 09.06.2012  
No, it didn't go through major revision, but I'll be adding and subtracting some parts.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unexpected, Victorious, Wreck**

* * *

**Foreword: The first chapter of the story. Sit back, relax and enjoy:)**

* * *

**Unexpected, Victorious, Wreck**

I felt something flat balancing perfectly on the top of my head. Opening my eyes, my right hand took off the item that was sitting there comfortably. It was a pea green coloured book on funny jokes. The sound of clapping echoed in my ear. I turned to the direction of the sound.

"Koko?"

"Bingo! A container of almonds for the princess!"

A smile tugged at my lips, "Do you really have that?"

"Of course I do. I even prepared a bonfire at my house, just in case the princess that turned into ice can't turn back and I would have to help her," He answered swiftly, handing me a container of almonds.

I laughed and inquired in confusion, "Thanks, but why almonds?"

"You see, the princess was massaging her temples while thinking of solutions for the state's affairs, so I figured that I would help her a little."

"I was, but I don't have a headache."

"It is a bad habit to be doing that, you know. In case you do have a headache, drink some more water."

"I know, I will."

"Here, a cup of chamomile tea, to help you to relax."

"Thank you."

"You're utmost welcome, princess," Koko bowed down ninety degrees as he replied. The staff lounge was a typical example of a clean and comfortable kitchen. Utensils and tableware were hung neatly on the racks beside the sink. There was a four-door snow-white cupboard nailed to the wall and in the middle, a timber table was positioned. Together, we sat side by side in the staff lounge of the General Hospital, drinking our tea and having almonds as snacks on our break. "So, how is Youichi doing in preschool?"

"He is okay but the teachers complain that he plays pranks on other kids a lot," I responded as I took a long look at Koko. His beige hair was slightly disheveled but his deep ochre eyes twinkled with a smile. He had a thick black spectacle resting on his nose as patients complained that he looked too sloppy. His long white coat was dotted with faint stain marks but he was still awarded the Best Doctor of the Year for the past three consecutive years.

"Mischievous, isn't he?" Koko commented. "Well, when I was in preschool, I managed to evacuate the whole campus in five minutes."

"Really? How? Not that you're telling Youichi, right?"

"My lips are sealed, princess. They speak only for you. I activated the fire alarm, naturally."

"You what?"

"Yup, I activated the fire alarm when I was four. You see, my brain could not contain all its brilliance at such a young age so it had to be shown off," Koko explained with a smug smile on his wacky face. I chortled before clarifying.

"Not about your big empty brain, it was about your audacity. How could you do that? Can you imagine how traumatized the other kids might be?" I teased playfully.

"Well-" Koko started when an announcement interrupted him.

"Dr. Koko, Mikan, a couple just entered the Emergency Unit. Car crash. Both are heavily wounded and bleeding profusely. We need doctors," The nurse, Wakako Usami informed us.

My heart skipped a beat involuntarily at the words _car crash. _We exchanged a quick glance at each other before rushing there, leaving our hot soothing tea, unfinished. Thankfully, the Emergency Unit was on the same floor as the staff lounge and the taking of staircase was not required.

"How about you come over to my palace for a royal banquet tonight?"

"Okay, if we save the couple."

"Talk about motivation. I'll save the damsel, you go save the knight."

"Dr. Koko, Miss Koizumi asked for a female doctor."

"Alright then," Koko sighed dejectedly. "I'll save the stable boy."

When Wakako said that the couple was bleeding profusely, she wasn't kidding. A small wave of dizzy spell washed over me. The female patient was practically dyed in crimson. She had a large wound on her head and a few bones looked broken. I took a deep breath and took control of myself. This was normal procedure. Since I was young, I had always hated the sight of blood as it usually means someone, or something is hurt. So, I was in a pretty sticky situation when I was born into a family of doctors while I had no desire of becoming one. In the end, I fell in love with medicine, simply because it saved people.

"We need to stop the bleeding and stitch up her head."

We managed to save her in the end. Luckily for her, besides a couple of broken bones and excessive bleeding, everything seemed to be fine. Her head injury wasn't deep and I was sure it would heal in no time. On the other hand, Koko was in the Operation Room for a much longer time than I was. I started to make rounds in the hospital, checking my patients' condition. The first stop I usually make was at Nobara Ibaragi's. She was a long-term patient here and her last doctor transferred her under my care. Though it was just a level above, I took the lift.

"Hello, Nobara. How are you feeling today?" I greeted her joyously as I took a chair and sat beside her bed. Her cerulean hair was cut short for convenient reasons – surgery – but I personally feel that it made her look like a more cheerful girl. Besides, her cobalt eyes could be seen clearly without her hair hanging all over her head. This afternoon, her complexion looked good and her cheeks were slightly rosy.

Smiling at me, she stuttered, "I- I'm fi- fine."

For some reason, she seemed to stutter a lot whenever she talks. I believe it was due to the fact that she doesn't speak much. I heard that her family somewhat abandoned her. Sure, they paid her medical bills and everything, but I had never once seen them. Considering that Nobara has heart failure and could die any time, her family was really distant and cold.

"Do you feel uncomfortable anywhere? Is the dosage of the new tablets strong enough or too strong?"

"N- No. Th- They're fi- fine."

"That's good. I'm glad that you're well. You can be discharged soon if there's no another problem."

"Did you hear that? You can be discharged soon, princess," Koko came in, chuckling. At this, Nobara bent her head down, blushing.

"So, did you save him?"

"Of course, don't forget our banquet tonight. I've invited Hotaru, Aoi, Kitsuneme and Youichi along."

"Aoi and Youichi?"

"Yup, in fact, if Nobara can be discharged tonight, she can go too."

Hearing this, Nobara's face light up a little and guilt fluttered in my heart. I shook my head reluctantly, hating that I was ruining her chance of having fun. However, Nobara forced a faint smile and stumbled over her words, "It's- It's o- okay."

"Nevermind, princess. We will hold another banquet for you once you're discharged. Also, this is why, I am taking a half day off. I'll be fetching Kitsuneme, Aoi and Youichi to my palace and Hotaru and you can come over after work."

I grinned at his try on attempting to make things perfect for me.

Koko's bungalow was a two stories building with a front porch and a backyard. It was designed Victorian style, castle like, with spiral staircase towards his door and a small garden surrounding his place. A trail of smoke was drifting off his garden and the fragrance of grilled chicken wafted to my nose. Hotaru was dressed in a black polka dotted dress that complimented her sable hair while I wore a mauve halterneck and shorts. We walked up the stairs to his garden as she put on a rayban sunglass to protect her amethyst eyes.

Aoi was on the grills with Kitsuneme while Koko was talking to Youichi on his garden table. At the sound of our footsteps, Aoi whipped her head towards us and waved, a smile plastered on her face. She had coral pink wavy long hair and buff eyes. With a brusher in her right hand, she swiped our food with butter. Kitsuneme was helping her by tending to the charcoal, making sure that they were red-hot with a straw fan and steel tongs. He was Koko's older brother, so like him, he had chestnut coloured hair and cocoa coloured eyes. Unlike Koko, he works as a veterinarian. Both of them wore tank top with jeans.

"Mikan, here!" Koko called me over. He was in his usual t-shirt and ultramarine shorts. Youichi turned to look at me with his slate grey eyes. I smiled at my five-year-old son who was wearing a striped polo shirt and shorts. Pulling him into a hug, I sat on one of the garden chairs and ruffled his light beaver hair. He sat on my lap quietly.

"How was school today?" I asked Youichi, curious on how he was adapting in his new year.

"Fine."

"Welcome to my humble palace, my lady," Koko welcomed me with a very serious look on his face.

"So, what were you guys talking about before I came in?"

"Us? We were talking about how we should zap the place you and Hotaru rented with our new improved gun version 2000 so you two can invade my humble palace."

"Really? Were you really talking about that, Youichi?"

"Want. Dog."

I raised my eyebrows at Koko while he raised both his hands up. For a moment, I really did consider buying a dog. However, when I thought about my long working hours and tried imagining Youichi bathing and walking the dog, I changed my mind.

"When you're older, we'll get a dog. I promise," I whispered in his ears as Aoi served the chicken wings on plates. "Thank you, Aoi. So, how's your relationship with your new boyfriend?"

"Okay, I guess," Aoi answered with a shrug. "Not as good as Koko. You know, I really envy you, sometimes. I wish my Prince Charming would appear out of nowhere."

_Prince Charming. Mine had forgotten me._

"You'll find one soon. Who knows? Maybe this is it," I comforted as Koko plucked a rose from Aoi's ear out of nowhere. Her eyes widened in wonder and awe, a smile soon playing on her lips.

"So, are you guys getting married?" Aoi inquired. "Like soon?"

"A marriage between an idiot and a delusional? Are you kidding me?" Hotaru scoffed as she brought a plate grilled prawns and squid over.

I rolled my eyes at Aoi and tried to brush it off, flushing a little. "Nope, we're not there yet."

"O my beloved, thou words pierced through mec fragile heart like knives," Koko moaned sadly.

"Die already," Hotaru muttered while rolling her eyes.

"That's so romantic… Such poignant words," Aoi sighed dreamily.

"Disgusting," Youichi commented.

"Please, people. Let's all cut the drama here. It's killing me," Kitsuneme interrupted as he brought marshmallows to the table.

"I'm not calling him daddy," Youichi proclaimed. This time, I didn't nag at him for such curt words because marriage still felt far away with Koko, especially when I still cried at night during painful moments.

"Ouch," Koko whined. "You can still call me Koko then. Anyway, Mikan, do you know that the couple that got admitted to our hospital are actually famous people?"

"No, I don't," I replied honestly. After all, I stopped listening to songs and watching dramas because they reminded me of things I preferred to be left untouched.

"Oh, wow! That's so cool!" Aoi exclaimed excitedly. "Who?"

"Moon," Koko stated. I didn't get it. What?

"No way!" Aoi cried out loud. "Moon?"

"Daughter of the top company in the music industry, Luna Koizumi," Hotaru added, for my sake, I believe. That was when I got it. Moon was her stage name.

"Girls," Kitsuneme sighed, as though that explained everything about how Aoi was acting.

"Wait, couple?" Aoi questioned, her eyes practically bulging. "You mean the other guy is the famous Takuya Ren?"

"Son of the Igarashi Company, business and stocks," Hotaru replied as I looked to her for help.

"I guess so, that's his stage name. The name written on the form wasn't that name," Koko responded. "Can you believe it, Mikan? Maybe we can get their autographs tomorrow. In fact, we might get famous just for saving them. I'm sure it will be all over the news by tomorrow."

"So, how is he? Is he hurt very badly?" Aoi interrogated. "His life isn't in danger, right?"

"Nah, he's fine. He should be out of safe haven after two months, alive and singing," Koko soothed.

"That's such a relief," Aoi sighed. All of us looked at Aoi questioningly as we've never heard of her being concerned for any idol.

"Do you want to go to work with me tomorrow to meet your Prince Charming?" I teased.

"Can I?"

"Aoi Nakashima," Kitsuneme said in disbelief. "I didn't think of you much as a fan girl until now."

"Me too," Koko chirped in. "Usually, you're like Kenji this and Kenji that. Right, Mikan?"

"Yup," I agreed. "Your boyfriend and nothing more."

"Fine," Aoi replied, sulking a little. "But can you get me his autograph, Mikan? Please?"

"Alright," I promised. "No problem. Do you want Moon's as well?"

"I was waiting for you to say it," Aoi beamed. "Of course."

"Noisy fan girls," Youichi remarked. I poked him at his side.

"I can get some extra money," Hotaru mumbled absent-mindedly to herself.

"So the stable boy becomes Prince Charming," Koko uttered. "I'm glad you're not in this kind of stuff, Mikan."

The next morning, after sending Youichi to school, Hotaru and I went to the hospital.

"Tell Koko to get his autograph instead," Hotaru spoke as we entered our offices for the day.

"There's no hurry. Those two might not be awake yet. They lost quite a lot of blood."

"Just do as I say. And the girl woke up last night."

"Dr. Sakura," Wakako called. "Luna Koizumi woke last night. We need you to see her."

"Right, thanks, Wakako. You too, Hotaru."

I grabbed Luna's medical files and headed to her room hurriedly. She was up watching the television when I reached.

"Good morning. I see that you're up and early," I greeted. She had strawberry blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Her head lifted slightly at my entrance but said nothing else. I noticed a small mole at the bottom left of her chin. Still, she had features of a superstar – high, sharp nose, well-defined cheeks and a pretty egg shaped face. "I'm your doctor. My name is Mikan Sakura."

"I guess you know who I am, so first things first, I'm not giving autographs," a shrilly soprano bossed around.

Keeping my composure and showing my profession, I answered, "I'm a doctor. You're my patient. You're not the singer and I'm not your fan. How are you feeling today? Any place that feels uncomfortable?"

I hate that woman's attitude, so I didn't wait for her reply. "I'm glad to hear that you're much better now. You'll be staying here for about a month until your bones fully heal."

"How's Takuya?"

"What?"

"The male guy who got brought here along with me?"

"I don't know. He isn't under me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of other things to do. Get well soon."

The moment I went out, Koko hooked his arm with mine and dragged me.

"So did the piss my princess off?"

"How did you guess?"

"I heard she is quite a snob. It's all over the entertainment news, not to mention the face of yours when you walked out."

With that, he reached into the pockets of my coat and pulled out a piece of milk chocolate. Then, he placed it on my free hand.

"Chocolate for my lady."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"It's my pleasure, princess. Nothing means more to me than the smile on your face."

"You're really cheesy sometimes, you know?"

"I thought deep down, all girls like romantic guys? Come on, we're going to see the stable boy."

"I guess so. I need to get his autograph for Aoi."

"Right and while he's here, I might as well get some singing lessons from him as pay for rescuing him. I'll be serenading you soon. Look forward."

An aching image threatened to take over my mind. _The memory of him. My Prince Charming who had forgotten me._

"Alright, let's meet Natsume Hyuuga aka Takuya Ren," Koko said as he pulled me in to his room.

What?

Natsume Hyuuga?

* * *

**Czeselle  
21.01.2012  
Updated: 11.06.2012**

**Author's Note:**

**So, how was it? Looking forward to chapter 2, I hope. This excerpt wasn't from my dream though. Read and review. Do take a look at my other stories.  
Question of the Day: Do you like cats or dogs better?  
I prefer cats.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nexus, Occurrence, Party**

* * *

**Foreword: The second chapter of the story. Sit back, relax and enjoy:)**

* * *

**Nexus, Occurrence, Party**

My body ached all over. Basing on the fact that I'm wrapped up in bandages, that shouldn't be surprising. That stupid woman. Seriously, she had to drive and apply lipstick at the same time. I sure hope she is disfigured by this accident or something. I groaned inwardly; now I'm stuck in the hospital simply because she accelerated instead of breaking when she saw the road barrier. I hate hospitals. _They reminded me of people I don't want to remember. _My ward reeked of antiseptic and disinfectant. The hospitals' obsession with white is agonizing. A beige door was on my far left and in front of me was a portable white table. Placed perpendicular to my white bed was a washed out sofa. On the portable table was a bouquet of bright saffron daffodils. I couldn't really care less as to whom it was from. The sound of hurried footsteps came from outside the door. A few seconds later, the door swung open.

A look so familiar my heart throbbed in pain with nostalgia. Hazelnut big eyes and caramel long wavy hair up in a graceful updo. Fair, smooth complexion and thin, dark eyebrows. Straight bridge and cute nose. Full soft, pink lips and sharp chin.

You've got to be kidding me.

But sure enough, it was Mikan Sakura. Dressed in a long white coat that made her look slender, her soft curves were noticeable if one looks hard enough. Her arm was hooked with the doctor's arm that was coming in. The male that just came in had beige hair and deep ochre eyes. A pang of jealousy hit my heart. Mikan quickly removed her arm from the hook and steadied herself, looking quite sheepish. Seeing her again, forced me to remember the times I was with her and I had to remind myself over and over again, that _she no longer remembers. _Just look normal, because there is no past with her anymore, not that she remembers anyway. It was hard to look at my lover that no longer remember our times, but painful to even look away. It had been seven years without looking at her, after all.

"So, how are you doing, stable boy?" The male doctor asked. He looked like a blithering idiot with the thick black spectacles. And stable boy? Seriously, is he living in the eighteenth century or what? I gave him a death glare as my response before turning back to stare at Mikan, who seemed to have found the floor exceptionally interesting.

"I'm Koko, your doctor. Besides a huge cut in the middle of your chest which I had stitched it up, you are quite alright."

Ignoring him, I began to wonder if her memories came back, throughout these seven years of her life. Her actions were quite suspicious. Then again, it could have been the memory of our accident that is making her act this way.

"Hyuuga, if you keep on staring at the princess disrespectfully, I think I will have to send you out for persecution."

To Koko's statement, Mikan blushed like a tomato. I was beginning to really hate this guy. The sad thing was that I had started to forget how cute Mikan looked whenever she blushed. It was a memory I used to love most and decided to continue loving. Answering Koko's warning of some sort, I retorted, "Do you have a delusional disorder?"

An awkward silence roamed the room.

"Er... I- I'm going to make my rounds now," Mikan excused herself, in a dulcet soprano voice, as she broke the deadly silence. I sighed; even her voice could tug my heart's strings.

In a commanding voice, I ordered my doctor, "If you've got nothing better to do now, scram."

And he did.

In the afternoon, when the dark ominous clouds gather to take over the azure blue sky, I had another visitor. Ruka came rushing in to my room, closing the door behind him quickly, his hand still holding on to the doorknob. He panted heavily. Then, tiny droplets of water shot down from the ash grey sky. The rain had begun. Ruka with his neat sunglow coloured hair and sapphire eyes looked up to me and gasped, "Hi… I was… try-ing to run from a friend of mine."

"I thought it might be the fans."

Two years after the accident, I took part in an audition to become a singer for a band. Ruka, clad in a white shirt and black leather jacket, together with half torn jeans, was the pianist, composer and lyricist of War Lords. We managed to release our debut album, "Waking Up", after Tsubasa and Misaki was recruited as drummer and guitarist respectively. We were successful and our popularity increased quickly. Of course, after Tsubasa and Misaki got married, I flew solo but remained good friends with Ruka. He still helps me to play, compose and deal with administrative stuff.

_I'm going to be a famous musician one day. Wait for me._

I shook off the thought that had crept up in my head.

"No, a friend from America."

I gave him a why-are-you-running-away look.

"It's her friend. The her I... Told you about."

I nodded my head, giving a sign that I understood what he had meant. Ruka went to sit on the sofa in my room.

"How are you?" He asked in concern.

"Is that psycho disfigured?"

Ruka chuckled and shook his head. "Sadly for you, she's fine. In fact, I had to pass by her room to come here. She's watching the news."

Darn it.

"Before the accident, you called me about a new song you composed and wanted it to be in your next album?" Ruka hinted his true purpose. Nodding my head, I inquired, "What about it?"

"I couldn't find it anywhere in your office."

My eyebrows twitched a little in surprise. A memory floated into my mind.

"Damn," I cursed as I leaned back on my bed that bent a ninety-degree. "Some parts were still being edited but now, it's probably lost in the accident."

"That's a pity," Ruka reached into his pockets and began searching for something. A pen and a piece of paper folded several times came into view. He stood up and walked to my bed. "Here, try to put down what you can remember. Oh, and about Aoi, she would like to stay at her parents' place for now."

_We'll go find your sister and take care of her. It's a promise._

"Didn't they pass away a few months back?"

"Well, she still misses them a lot and doesn't really want to give the cafe up."

Before the few seconds of silence could threaten our conversation, the door swung open widely, revealing that woman - a charcoal hair lady with strong wavy curls and bright vermilion eyes. She was dressed in a spaghetti strap pink flowery dress. Sensing unwanted attention and weakness, I hustled Ruka out of the room.

"What do you want?" I spat at the woman who had abandoned her kids. She gave me a crafty smile as she sat at the end of my bed.

"Nothing much. You know what I want. Have you done what I want?"

I glared at the woman, deciding that ignoring her would be my best response.

"No? You don't have much time. I'm sure you don't want me to go to the extremes."

"I don't care."

"Oh, really? I'll keep my word, if you do what needs to be done."

"I don't care," I repeated again, knowing well that the two of us understands that I'm just lying.

After the unexpected visit, I didn't have any more visitors so I was preoccupied with writing out the song. The thoughts in my head were full of notes and rests. I needed to add an upbeat at the start, make it sound a little jazzier than rock... After this bar, there should be an ascending scale to build up to the guitar solo... A bridge should come in here with a diminished chord before the chorus again...

**That day, inside my house**  
**Serenading you, you smiling  
Me teasing you, you blushing**

**Next day, outside your house  
You're crying, in my arms  
I hold you tight and kiss you softly**

**Holding hands, we started walking away**  
**With you, just by my side**  
**The feeling's really good  
Even if we're heading nowhere**

**Let's run awaaaay**  
**Let's run awaaaay**  
**Just the two of us, in our world**  
**Who cares about everyone else?**

**Let's run awaaaay**  
**Let's run awaaaay  
I don't care about anything**  
**But you, I will always love you**

**Run away**  
**Run away  
Together**  
**Just you and me**

I sighed as I dumped the notes and lyrics on the far side of the bed. _Everything I do just reminds me of her. I hated it so much. _Seeing her again opened up the treasure of memories I had tucked away deep inside of me.

Over the span of the next few weeks, my doctor came to checkup on my condition regularly, without the presence of Mikan. When he appeared in my room again without her, I was tempted to ask him where she was. Of course, I knew better than to ask him that question. It was horrible that my hopes of seeing her again were destroyed, but it was even worse when my heart refused to give up expecting her. Ruka came often enough to see me and to test the song. Luna, on the other hand, came almost everyday and stayed as long as she could. She came in my room to train her vocals, practice her songs, do whatever she had to do and it was annoying. I knew that she was just coming over in case there was some stalker who just wants the inside news. It would be easier to settle it if the both of us were together. We don't talk much. Unlike whatever stupid things the media write about us, we really aren't that close. She is like one of those, I-will-not-talk-to-you-unless-absolutely-necessary friend. In fact, I would have cleared the misconception most people had about us if it wasn't _for that_...

Then again, I don't care what people think of us. They can believe in any crap they want to believe in. The only thing is that this life I'm living right now, I don't want it anymore...

During one of those days when Luna wasn't here, Koko came in and asked me about the usual things. After the first meeting together, he started talking to me in a language a normal person would use. I didn't even know he could do that. Anyway, it was those days when the sun was meditating high up in the sky, sending shafts of sunlight into my room through the window. It was sizzling hot and at a temperature that anybody would feel groggy and irritable. I was perspiring profusely. My shirt was damp and uncomfortable. My brain was overcome by heat too much to think properly. I just felt like eating the next person who came into my room. What made it worse was that day; the doctor started speaking like he belonged to eighteenth century again.

"Good morning, stable boy!" He greeted cheerfully, grinning like a moronic idiot. "The court calls for my presence and my followers await me at the palace."

I groaned inwardly, feeling that it was too troublesome to respond.

"If there's nothing wrong today, then I will take my leave, I have a hand in marriage to ask for today."

That made my ears perked. Marriage? Curiosity got the better of me. He caught me unaware and the next few unintentional words tumbled out, "With Mikan? Whatever happened to her anyway?"

I realized my mistake immediately while it took a moment longer for him to notice it. "Of course, it's... Mikan."

He looked at me suspiciously as he slowed down at the word _Mikan. _I was too careless to call her by name when she had never formally introduced herself to me. Strangely enough, he did not probe but stated, "Stable boys don't get to be with princesses. Besides, this princess has already been taken."

At this, the door opened, revealing another doctor. Her sable hair was styled to a pixie cut and her eyes glowed coldly. The appearance was so familiar, it struck me in the face that it was the girl from the photograph, though she looked a lot older. Her eyes riveted from me to Koko, but I had felt her stare on me was a little too long than normal. She walked briskly to Koko, whispered something in his ear and left the room hurriedly, leaving a strange silence in her wake. The doctor returned his attention to me. Before he left, he added, "And I am her knight."

Not long after the doctor left, Luna came over, her aura sending the I'm-in-business-mode vibes.

"Has Miss Igarashi spoken to you about the celebration?"

I nodded my head reluctantly, knowing where the conversation was heading.

"My dad will cover the performance and your side will have to cover the dinner. There was one more thing my dad wanted to do. Invite the doctors who had saved us along. They need to be shown proper gratitude by us, so that everyone will keep on believing in our good image."

"Do it yourself. I'm not bothering."

"Don't push it, Hyuuga."

"Too bad," I smirked. "I really don't care."

"Just you wait. You'll care soon," She threatened. "One day, when you do something you regret, I'll see if you care. And I'll be laughing when you do."

I rolled my eyes at her.

_I have already done the thing that I've had regretted most in my life already. __**Pretending it never happened**__. It's too late now._

* * *

**Czeselle  
Updated: 22.06.2012**

**Author's Note:**

**So, how was it? Looking forward to chapter 2, I hope. This excerpt wasn't from my dream though. Read and review. Do take a look at my other stories.  
Question of the Day: Do you like cats or dogs better?  
I prefer cats.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sunken, Tension, Unasinous**

* * *

**Foreword: The problem in relationships is that both parties either keep quiet about everything or lies about everything. When telling the truth is no longer comfortable, maybe it is time to move on. Then again, if insecurity is the problem, communication is important for another chance. Sit back, relax and enjoy! Credits: "Only Heaven Knows" by Rick Price.**

* * *

**Sunken, Tension, Unasinous**

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Koko bowed as he stretched his right hand to me. I smiled for the first time since I entered the party. The party was indeed very grand but an unspoken tension seemed to hang in the atmosphere. Held in the garden of the Koizumi's mansion, there was a walkway from the gate to a booth where one is escorted to their seats by one of the waiters. The walkway was carpeted in silky emerald, with beautiful street lamps at the side. The street lamps were not very tall though; two long curved raven iron poles were stuck to the ground. They converged together at a mere height of three metres, where a small lamp hung in the air, glowing iridescently from where the bulb was. In between the two poles were intricate designs of flowers, leaves and spiral. It was a very classic layout, yet oppressing in a way as well.

I took his hand as he led me to the dance floor. As one is escorted to their seats, a menu is given for their dinner. It was a very appealing menu, with a choice of foie gras, high grade steak or abalone as main course. The appetizer compromised of a garden salad, French onion soup and a small plate of seafood in an authentic sauce. A three-layer strawberry cheesecake with a cup of coffee or tea was the dessert. In front of where all the guests were seated was a dance floor and there was a stage before the dance floor, where a small orchestra is in the midst of playing a waltz. With his hand on my waist and my hand on his shoulder, we started swaying to the music –or at least Koko did, I just kept on stepping on his foot. Dancing was not one of my natural talents.

"So, how are you enjoying the party?" Koko asked casually as he twirled me around.

"The food is good," I commented as my lips pouted. "But I feel out of place. It feels weird, doesn't it? I mean, we were invited because they wanted to thank us but I haven't seen them the whole night. Besides, this whole party is unnecessary."

It has been two months since the accident and just a few weeks since Luna and Natsume were discharged. Both of us received an invitation to this party a few days ago and Koko was all for coming to check them out. And I… I was in a dilemma as to whether I should be going or not but Koko made the decision for me.

Koko shrugged and answered, "I don't understand how those ridiculously rich celebrities work too."

I remember his house was a very small apartment with only one room. We usually hung out in the living room, or tried, as papers of composition were scattered about, not to mention all those half-eaten food and trash. Is this an example of from rags to riches? Do life really worked that way? I responded hesitantly, "Maybe people change."

"Huh? People change? You mean how rich people change?"

"No, sorry," I shook my head and apologized as I stepped on his toes again. "It was just a random thought."

As the music ended, both of us were about to return to our seats, hand in hand, when I spotted someone familiar – sunglow coloured hair and sapphire eyes. _Ruka._ Unmistakably. I let go of Koko's hands immediately and excused myself, "I just saw someone I know."

My legs carried me to where he was as fast as they could while I pushed people that were blocking my way gently away, muttering a quick apology. Unfortunately, Ruka turned his head back in my direction. His face paled immediately when he saw me approaching. He turned back to the person he was talking to, whispered a few words and started pacing away from me. No! I had lost him in the hospital the other time; I cannot afford to lose him again now. Who knows when will I be able to see him again? I have to ask him now. My decision was to start running, but not long after I began, I slow down to avoid a collision with a waiter head on. My attention was diverted momentarily as I checked that the waiter was fine. I had missed him by just a few centimetres.

"Sorry!"

My eyes roamed in the direction he ran to again, but found nothing. No, I had to find him. I needed to ask him why, how could he-

"Mikan!" Koko called out to me as he disrupted my thoughts. Hastily, I faced him, with the intention of fending him off. However, the next person I saw made me changed my mind. Natsume came into sight, dressed in an ivory button shirt and ebony trousers. He must be the most informally dressed person in the whole party. His armed was linked with Luna's, and my heart fell a little. She was dressed in a white backless and sleeveless long gown, beaded in the middle with matching silvery heels. Her beauty made me subconscious of mine. I was clad in a cherry blossom coloured cocktail dress with spaghetti straps. There were pretty inner folds on the dress from below the waist. On my feet was a pair of pearly white flats.

"Hello, welcome to the celebration," Luna began as she shook hands with the both of us. Unlike the tone she used with me in the hospital, it sounded a little more pleasant. "I'll cut the long story short. We'll dance with each other to show the media and I don't want trouble."

She spoke in a no-nonsense tone and the two of us nod our heads, unsure what to expect. Then, in an irritated manner, Luna huffed, "Well, what are you waiting for? Ask me to dance."

Koko looked at me with a bewildered expression on his face. I shrugged while Luna tapped her right foot impatiently and loudly, emphasizing her displeasure in Koko's dullness. Pointing towards the dance floor, Luna let out an irritated sound. He reached out his hand hastily and invited, "May I have this dance?"

Luna rolled her eyes but took his hand anyway, as he led her to dance. Natsume and I were left alone. Despite being amongst a large crowd of people, I felt that we were the only ones at the party at that moment. There was a split second of awkwardness before I couldn't help but blurt out, "Do you remember?"

His cramoisy eyes, for the first time that night, landed on me for longer than a few second. I was rooted to the ground as I held my breath. His gaze still had that overwhelming effect on me. Not sure what matter to bring up – car accident or our forgotten past, I hinted hesitantly, "Err. . . The car accident? You know the... Memory loss stuff?"

He ruffled his atrous hair and stared at me for quite a while before finally questioning, "What about it?"

At least I knew he remembered. A weight that I didn't know was there lifted from my heart. I let go of the breath I was unconsciously holding and answered, "Oh. Have you, did you remember anything?"

He didn't reply and my explanation began. "You know, haven't you ever wondered what happened? Or the could-have-beens and the-"

"No, I don't," He interrupted quite rudely.

"Oh, err, I mean..." I sighed, unsure what else to say. After a moment, to break the unbearable silence, I asked, "So, let's dance?"

He took my hand silently, sending heat waves throughout my body. Then, he placed his other hand on my waist, making me quiver slightly from the distant yet familiar touch. We began spinning on the dance floor in ease as though as we knew each other's moves. Just as I was going to rotate, he would hold my hand firmly, so I could make a proper turn. When I turn back, I instinctively reach out to his free hand, somehow knowing exactly where his hand would be. My heart throbbed in dull pain as I thought about our last dance - about seven years ago.

_My head rested on his strong, well-built chest. I was just swaying with him in one corner of the hall of our college. He was minding the fact that I couldn't dance without stepping on his toes. On the other hand, I was minding the fact that he couldn't keep from stealing kisses on my neck._

_"Someday, I want to go and listen to your concert."_

_"I sing for you only. Everyday's a concert."_

_"I want everyone to respect and appreciate you like I do."_

_He didn't say anything in reply, but we started dancing again._

_"What do you want to do in the future?"_

_"I like saving people, and I want to protect everyone. So, I'll follow my parents' footsteps."_

_"What happened to patisserie chef?"_

_"Well, not now maybe. That's not the important thing now. What's important is your career and sister. We'll go find your sister and take care of her. It's a promise."_

_"For you, I'm going to be a famous musician one day. Wait for me."_

_"Always."_

The final cadence of the music marked the end of our solitary time together. Sighing, I thought about Aoi, Natsume's little sister, perhaps still waiting in the same orphanage they were abandoned. Or she might have left there, all alone in this cruel world, surviving in her own ways. How could I have forgotten about her? Natsume might have forgotten her too. What if she was still waiting? Poor girl...

"Will you wait for me?" I wondered out loud unconsciously.

Natsume stared at me in a strange manner. I tried to explain myself again, "I was thinking about some random thoughts and-"

"Always."

"Huh, what? Come again?"

"If I love you, that will probably be my answer. For you."

"Oh."

His arms let go of me and he left hurriedly, leaving me to stare at his back, stupefied. My mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. I wanted to say something more than just a simple "Oh", but I didn't know what. I wanted to reach out to stop him from leaving, but I didn't have a proper reason. I wanted to ask him what he had meant by that answer, but I didn't know how. My face was flushing red and my heart was beating crazily. I covered my face with both hands and shook myself.

What am I doing?

My brain's not functioning.

What do I have to do again?

I sighed in relief as I managed to collect my thoughts.

I have to find Aoi alone now.

* * *

After the party, Koko drove me home. I didn't go inside my house though. The void in my heart was getting me depressed and I decided to take a stroll in a nearby park, hoping that the emptiness would just fade away somehow. Sitting down on a wooden bench in the park, I leaned back and closed my eyes, dreaming about my personal concert that I could have had. Not before long, I started humming an unmelodious tune.

**Maybe my love will come back someday  
Only heaven knows  
And maybe our hearts will find a way  
Only heaven knows  
And all I can do is hope and pray  
'Cause heaven knows**

"You're making my ears bleed."

I must be hearing things. Are my delusions getting out of hand? The beautiful tenor was so familiar my heart ached listening to it. And such nostalgic cruel words… My heart twisted in pain. Opening my eyes, I spotted Natsume on a tree beside the bench I was on. His sudden appearance mystified me. It was always like this, him appearing out of nowhere whenever I needed somebody. Parts of my body where he last touched tingled with warmth and heaviness when they had felt so insignificant just now. For a moment, I forgot to rebut what he just said.

"It's not that bad!" I recited the words I had said before in the past, feeling misty-eyed.

"Have you heard yourself?"

I lowered my head, tears bleeding out from my heart.

_Sitting on the swing in the very same park, I was crying my eyes out. I had just entered college a few months ago and was facing serious issues with my family and classmates. For the sake of my future, both my parents wanted me to focus on studying and I was really feeling the stress. Expectations like huge boulders were carried on my shoulders. Meanwhile, my classmates were still treating me like an outcast and I could only take that much bullying. Having dead insects in my locker, getting framed for paper passing in class or having food on my uniform "accidentally" was just too much in the long run. I tried to comfort myself by singing. It wasn't long when he interrupted me._

_"You're making my ears bleed."_

_I saw him for the first time, up on a tree glaring at me with enigmatic cramoisy eyes. Sniffing, I replied indignantly, "It's not that bad!"_

_"Have you heard yourself?"_

_Of course, my whimpering began once again._

_"Are you crying?" He questioned me incredulously._

At that very moment, he asked the very same thing, "Are you crying?"

"No, I am not."

"You suck at lying, little girl."

And he did the very thing he did in the past - jumped down the tree to take a look at me. I didn't think I could take it any longer. If he says the very same thing again, I probably would lose any sense of control.

"You look ugly when you cry." Each word stabbed me in the heart with a wooden stake.

"I- I ju- just don't, don't know... Th- This pla- place is, is very nos- nostalgic to, to me," I tried explaining, while sobbing. How could I tell him that because all our memories hurt to think, now that we aren't together? He was standing quietly in front of me, wearing the same suit he was wearing a while ago. His fists were clenched as he raised them. However, he dropped them abruptly midway.

"I was passing by. I'm going to leave now."

"Go- Goodbye," I managed to respond. A few seconds later, I felt a warm, light pat on my head. My world stopped for a moment as my brain played the very first memory where he had comforted me at the very same place, with a pat on my head. Natsume started to walk away without a word.

And... Somehow, I felt comforted.

I lifted my head and stared at his back with my blurred vision. I wished I had stopped crying. Then maybe, I could check if his back was slouching when he was leaving me, or if I could see his unwillingness to leave me out here all alone.

* * *

**Czeselle  
19.02.2012  
Updated: 23.06.2012**

**Author's note:**

**Question of the Day: Do you like the classic songs?  
I do:D Those are the songs that really touch my in my heart, unlike songs these days.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Panic, Quasi, Ruse**

* * *

**Foreword: Sit back, relax and enjoy the story.  
"I love you - those three words have my life in them." ~Alexandrea to Nicholas III  
Credits: "I'm Not That Girl" by WICKED.**

* * *

**Panic, Quasi, Ruse**

I believe that the most shocking thing that can happen to someone on a Saturday morning is to find out that your good friend had tried committing suicide.

Like any other Saturday morning, I head over to Aoi's café –that was given to her by her parents – to have breakfast with her. It was strange that her café was still not opened at ten, but I thought nothing of it, thinking that she simply overslept. Knowing that she always left a spare key in the third flowerpot to the right of the back door, I removed the key that was hidden there and entered her shop. Aoi was a clumsy and forgetful girl. Memories of her crashing at Hotaru's and my place while waiting for her spare key to be made appeared in my mind…

"Aoi?" I called out as I went up the stairs, passed the no-entry sign, and reached Aoi's living room. Feeling for the switches in the dark, a soft click was heard before the room was brightened. To my utter astoundment, Aoi's lifeless body lay unmoving on the mauve couch and vomit was everywhere. A half empty bottle containing pills on the coffee table caught my attention immediately. I rushed to where she was and made sure that she did not choke to death in her own vomit. I took a look at the labeling on the bottle.

_Sleeping pills._

Oh no. My heart stopped beating for a moment. I dialed for ambulance as quickly as I could and Aoi was rushed to the hospital. In the midst of confusion and anxiousness, the fact that Aoi's hair colour was raven instead of coral pink did not really occur to me. Koko took Aoi to the operation room to get her stomach pumped. I sat down outside the room, wondering what could possibly happen to her for her to do such a thing. My hands held onto each other tightly as random thoughts flooded my mind.

Had she been raped? I cringed mentally at the thought.

Is the café going bankrupt?

Was life just too much to handle? I knew from our Saturday talks that she did not had a wonderful life.

_"Mikan, actually, I'm adopted."_

_"What?" I exclaimed as I spilled the cup of coffee in my hand on her coffee table. "Sorry."_

_She laughed, amused, "That's alright. I'll clean it up for you."_

_It was our usual Saturday morning, where we sat down in her family's café and we talked._

_"Thanks… So, you're not a Nakashima?"_

_Wiping the mess I had made on one of her coffee table, she answered, quite jubilantly, "No, I'm not."_

_"Woah."_

_"I know right. I found that out not too long ago too…My parents told me before the accident…" At this, she choked back a sob. I nodded my head in understanding and didn't probe further; instead I changed a more jovial topic._

_"So, who's the Prince Charming you've met this time?"_

Fortunately for her, her adopted family loved her as though as she was their biological daughter. Still, I couldn't understand how her parents could dump such a lovely girl like her in an orphanage…About two hours later, Koko came out with a grave look instead of a jovial one. My eyes riveted to him, questioning him why it took so long.

"Aoi suffers from minor liver damage. Luckily, you sent her to the hospital, if not, she would have passed on," Koko spoke quietly and seriously. He only speaks in a more solemn manner when talking about the conditions of patients. I closed my eyes, feeling weak and glad that I was sitting down instead of standing up. Then, Koko sighed, took a seat next to me and held my hand.

"Mikan, did you know that Aoi was pregnant?"

My eyes flew open instantly, astonishment written all over my face. "What?"

"She's four months pregnant."

I stared at him in disbelief, quivering slightly for the worst.

"The foetus is gone."

"But, what, how?" I choked back my tears. Koko shook his head sadly.

"We will have to wait for her to wake up first and hopefully, she does."

* * *

It was only a few weeks later, when Aoi woke from her coma, did it strike me again about her change of hair colour. By then, her buff orbs were pretty crimson too. She kept on reminding me about Aoi Hyuuga, the girl whom I was supposed to find. The faded memory of our time together supported this guess.

I push the thoughts out of my mind as I sped out to catch the lift that was leaving the current floor I was on. I was in a hurry to discharge Nobara and congratulate her on her release.

"Good afternoon, Nobara!" A smile was stuck on my face. "Guess what day today is?"

She gave me a faint smile in return. Her family has finally found their heart to bring her home. I was overjoyed for her. She was dressed in a pretty white silk dress with a side ruffle. It looked cute on her. Nobara approached me quickly and gave me a hug. I was taken aback.

"Th- Thank you."

I squeezed her back warmly and replied, "You're welcome. I hope you will be happy in the future too."

After that, I went to check up on Aoi, hoping that she was feeling better enough to tell me her reason for committing suicide. However, a surprise awaited me as I entered her room. Natsume Hyuuga was sitting on a chair beside her bed. It has been a couple of months since I last saw him. Both heads turned to look at me as I closed the door. My cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as I remembered that fateful night.

"Hello, Mikan," Aoi greeted feebly. I directed my attention to her instead, trying as much to ignore the alluring presence. She was ghastly pale and her lips were white, obviously, still suffering from the effects of the overdose. A number of tubes were connected to her, making me shiver a little at the sight. I nodded my head at Natsume politely before smiling at Aoi.

"Good afternoon, Aoi. How are you feeling today?"

"Horrible."

"Don't worry, you're going to be fine," I comforted. As I went through the routine questions I usually ask my patients on a check, Natsume slipped out of the room. Aoi continued giving me extremely short answers. At the end of my questions, I asked a personal one, "Aoi? You know Natsume Hyuuga?"

She kept quiet for a while before answering, "He's my brother."

"Oh," I replied hesitantly.

"My blood related one."

"Right," I paused, trying to get things straight. "Wait, your actual name is Aoi Hyuuga?"

She nodded her head weakly. My world stopped for a moment. The girl that I was looking for for so long is actually Aoi Nakashima? For some reason, my head started spinning and I couldn't absorb that fact very well. One emotion that was definitely there was joyfulness. I was delighted that I had found Aoi Hyuuga, but the fact that Natsume remembered Aoi disturbed me greatly. Was Natsume still outside? Just as I was about to leave, Aoi stopped me with a question.

"Did- Did Kenji come to visit me at all?"

That halted me in my tracks, reminding me of the dead foetus. "No, he didn't."

"Oh."

"Aoi?" I inquired in uncertainty. "That child… Is it… Kenji's?"

She burst out crying, hands covering her face. Her head kept shaking as she whispered, "What did I do wrong?"

I went to hug her as Natsume barged into the room. Stroking Aoi's hair, I soothed, "It's okay now."

"He Do- Doesn't want me any- more… I don't, don't know what to do."

"Shh, he doesn't matter anymore."

"But- but," Aoi couldn't continue because tears blocked her throat. I held her close to me, understanding completely how it felt for someone you love to disappear suddenly. Pushing my cheek against her head, I started stroking her hair as she quivered uncontrollably.

"It's alright. Be strong. He doesn't deserve you."

I didn't stop comforting her until she fell asleep. After tucking her in, I gave her a peck on her forehead. Her porcelain face looked so frail; she looked like she would break any moment. I exited the room and Natsume followed me. Thinking that he might asked about Aoi's condition, I paused outside the room. We stood there in the stillness for a while.

"What happened to her?"

"I think Kenji left her."

He gave me a look that said that he didn't even know why Aoi was in the hospital in the first place. "From the top."

I stopped to think, warning myself that this was private information but… _my blood related one._ He was considered family. I relented. "Aoi was admitted to the hospital a few weeks ago because of an overdose of sleeping pills. She was four months pregnant and as a result of the overdose, she lost her child and suffers from liver damage. And as you know, suicide patients don't get to receive free organ transplants."

"Who's Kenji?"

"He is her boyfriend of one year and the father of the child."

"That idiot," He muttered almost inaudibly. My female instincts kicked in.

"Loving someone is not stupid," I retorted. We stared at each other in a strange silence as I thought about the unintended underlying meaning of my words. My heart felt depressingly heavy out of the sudden. If only he remembers…

"You remembered that you had a sister?" I asked shyly.

"I found out," He replied curtly in a cold tone. He turned and started walking away. Somehow, I was offended by his rude way of answering me, or more accurately, hurt. Clenching my fists as tears formed in my eyes, I threw my voice across the hallways.

"The idiot person is you!"

It was after working hours and I was still facing the wall of my office, reflecting about the stupidest thing I had ever done. I couldn't decide which was worse: shouting in the hospital with the identity of a doctor, or having to walk to my office with the nurses staring at me with that is-she-crazy look. I covered my face with my hands and started bumping my forehead continuously on to the beige desk of my office.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot," I muttered to myself, having no idea how to face anyone the next day in the hospital. The soft light knock on the door went unnoticed by me because of the constant hitting of my forehead. When the door swung opened, I was still in the midst of pounding myself. Koko and I remained quiet for a while as I continued to think of the explanation for my behaviour.

"Mikan? Can you stop hitting the table? I mean, even if you don't feel the pain, the table is creaking by now."

"Haha, right," I gave an embarrassed laugh as I sat straight. He pulled the patient's chair next to me and sat down. From his pockets, he took out a tube of medicating cream and began applying it on my forehead. His right thumb rubbed circles on my forehead as I complained about the pain.

"Ouch, that hurts!"

"Try not to hurt yourself next time. It hurts me to see you hurt. Bear with it for awhile and it will go away," Koko pressed another chocolate bar into my hand. "This is to make things sweeter."

Once he was done, he held my cheek with his left hand very briefly before smiling, "Alright then. Now that's done, let's go for dinner!"

"Dinner?" I questioned, remembering that my work ended at ten and it was after working hours now.

"More accurately, supper, but it doesn't matter, does it?" He answered as he held out his hand towards me. I took his hand and he led me out of the hospital.

For some reason, he took me to his house. I sat down on the soft lush grass of his porch as I waited for he to prepare supper. The sky was taken over by ash grey clouds. There was no moon to be seen, let alone stars. Somehow, my thoughts kept running back to Natsume. I didn't know what to do any longer. What was I doing? I don't even know why I was so persistent about him remembering our times. Life with him was over seven years ago; it will not be starting now. It won't be. _Get over it. _I had Koko now and he was a sweet guy. But why, why do I keep thinking about Natsume?

I hate you, heart.

I began humming a song not long after.

**Don't dream too far**  
**Don't lose sight of who you are**  
**Don't remember that rush of joy**  
**He could be that boy**  
**I'm not that girl**

**Ev'ry so often we long to steal**  
**To the land of what-might-have-been**  
**But that doesn't soften the ache we feel**  
**When reality sets back in**

"Sung by an angel," Koko commented as he brought a plate of French desserts with him. He took a sit next to me and passed me the plate.

_"You're making my ears bleed."_

How can two people say such different things about the same voice? I took a bite on a macaroon, shaking my head subconsciously.

"Hi," a cute squeaky voice resounded. Suddenly, my attention was focused on the endearing gigantic bear beside me. A smile broke into my lips. Koko was just so thoughtful sometimes. I didn't even see the bear.

"Hi, what's your name?"

"My name is Sunny," he replied with the adorable voice.

I couldn't help grinning. "Hello, Sunny. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to play a game with you. Hangman!"

Koko passed me a plate with symbols in chocolate syrup on it. It looked like this: _. I received the plate from him.

"Okay," I replied, saying each syllabus slowly, wondering what Koko was up to this time. "A?"

"Right!"

The second letter of the first word was written.

"E?"

"Yes, and no vowels guessing now. I forgot to lay the rules..."

The second letter of the second word was written.

"Haha, S?"

"Nope."

"R?"

"Correct again."

The third and fourth letter of the first word was filled. The plate looked like this now: _arr_ _e.

"Hmm, T?"

"Nope. You have three more wrong guesses."

"L."

"No."

"B."

The bear shook its head.

"A clue?"

"Your name."

"M."

"Yes."

**Marr_ me**

I took a closer look at the plate as I placed it on my lap.

"Mar... Mar, marr- Marry me?" I surmised, feeling quite proud of myself and sure that it was the answer. Lifting my head up, I was welcomed by a huge bouquet of velvet ruby roses.

"Will you marry me?" Koko asked sincerely, using his normal voice as he held the roses towards me with his right hand and a small delicate box in the other. The bear was long forgotten, though it was placed beside Koko. I was surprised beyond words and I didn't know how to react. The funny thing was that I wasn't overcome with emotion but was at loss. My mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"You don't have to give me an answer now. I just wanted you to know that you have another option besides taking care of Youichi alone or carrying your burdens yourself. I know that you don't share with me everything but I wanted you to know that I'll be always here for you. The things that happened in America, I know it still bothers you sometimes… But I don't mind, I'm willing to walk this rugged road with you. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met, inside out and I'm in love with you. I'm really happy I'm in love with you and I hope that you can let me take care of you. I'll try my best to give you happiness and I believe I can give you that. I know this is a lot for you but I'll wait for your answer. I promise, I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes."

His words were so genuine, heartfelt and they tugged at my heartstrings. Tears were streaming quietly down my face. I gazed deep into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity, love and more love. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to react. I didn't even understand why the pain in my heart right then was so agonizing. Sometimes, in life, only the I-love-yous seem to make the most difference.

"Thank you."

Thank you for making me feel so loved.

* * *

**Czeselle  
04.03.2012  
Updated: 29.06.2012**

**Author's note:**

**I know I wrote about suicide but I do not promote it. IT IS WRONG, even in Aoi's case. Read and review. Do take a look at my other stories as well.  
If you have read one of my one-shots... Then, there is a lovely poll on my profile page, please go take a look and vote, as it decides on the fate of my one-shots...  
If you haven't, you should. Because you don't know what you're missing.**

**Question of the Day: Will you accept Koko's marriage proposal?  
I think I will... XD**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Engagement, Forgotten, Grief**

* * *

**Foreword: Love doesn't just involve the two of you anymore. It involves the whole world. That's funny, because the only people who matters are the two of you. Sit back, relax and enjoy!**

* * *

**Engagement, Forgotten, Grief**

To see her dying in front of my own eyes, that was what it took for me to decide that I would never, ever let her go again.

It was a horrible day. The furious sun burned as hard as it could, condemning the people on the deck of the cruise ship to a time of violent heat. Not a speck of the cowardly cotton clouds could be seen casting by. To continue our act of gratitude in front of the media, Luna had insisted that we invited the doctors who had saved us to our engagement party. We mailed them our invitations and to my utter surprise, they had agreed to come. I was expecting Mikan to reject it. After all, she never did like social gatherings with a bunch of strangers.

But I guess, seven years is a long time… People might change.

Anyway, the deck of the ship was divided into three main parts: the sports complex, the dining hall and the activities mall. Guest rooms were located on the upper levels of the ship. Everyone was gathered in the dining hall. I peeked through the curtains. The dining hall was arranged very similarly to the celebration party at the garden. There was a stage that was set up at the rims of the ship. In front of the stage was a supposedly man-made dance floor and around the dance floor was where everyone was. I stood at the back of the stage, where olive curtains were drawn, and waited for my cue to enter stage. Luna sashayed up the stage as the clicking of cameras were heard. Removing the microphone from its stand when she reached centre stage, she began her speech.

"Welcome, to all familes, friends, partners and the media, to our humble engagement party. Thank you for witnessing the blossom of my love with Takuya Ren. Thank you, once again for the lovely presents and well wishes. It is greatly appreciated. I sincerely hope that everyone enjoys his or her time here this week. For our opening ceremony, let us put our hands together to welcome Takuya and me."

Sounds of clapping stopped midway as a high-pitched shriek was heard when the ship rocked. I stepped out of back stage and went onto the stage, eyes roaming for the problem. The audience hurried to the rim of the ship as a splash resounded. Some people stared at me whilst one lady, whom I recognized as Luna's cousin, pointed in the direction behind me. I twirled around and faced the dark ferocious sea. A mass of strawberry blonde hair was seen bobbing up and down in the stomach of the sea. Since the stage was at the rims of the ship that woman had fallen off the stage carelessly and into the ocean. One swimming figure entered my sight: caramel hair with swift swimming strokes. I could recognise that person anywhere. Mikan. The sight of her in the dangerous waters sent my heart racing in alarm and trepidation. I jumped off the stage, landing on the wooden deck with my feet, knees half-bent. Seeing such a fragile frame trying to rescue another person, made all my hairs stand on their ends. I was uptight and messed up inside as I sprinted to the emergency boat. Letting the whole boat dropped onto the ocean, I barely noticed Koko hopping in.

"What are you doing here?" I growled and began rowing the boat after making sure that there was enough life jackets and a donut indigo lifeguard float.

"Two is better than one, comrade."

He took the second pair of oars and started helping. However, I couldn't care less of what he could do. My eyes were transfixed on the small figure who had managed to keep the drowning afloat. I grabbed the lifeguard float and threw it in their direction. It sailed across the sky and landed approximately a few metres away from them. She pedalled towards it while I hurried to reduce the distance between us. The voice in my head kept chanting her name, "Mikan, Mikan."

It seemed to take eons for us to reach them but we finally did. Her face was ghastly pale and I could hear her uneven breathing. Her semi-opened eyes were a sign of her fatigue for being so brave in the ocean. She handed me Luna and I hauled Luna up, even though I desperately wanted to carry her up first.

"She's... Half-conscious..." Mikan gasped heavily. I passed Luna to Koko and commanded him, "Do CPR now."

He followed my instructions as I brought Mikan up on the boat. Her body was gelid and I rubbed her hands together continuously in panic forgetting who I was, forgetting what I was supposed to do and forgetting about everything else around me.

All I remembered was Mikan.

She was exhausted and her eyes were closing. An uncomfortable, choking feeling attacked me, as I feared for her condition. A strong grip on my right shoulder brought me back to reality. I released her hand instantaneously.

"Luna's awake, she is fine now, but she needs some rest. How's Mikan?"

"She's fine too," I replied brusquely as I turned back to face him. The cruise had come back for us and I scolded myself inwardly for losing my cool. My first step should have been stopping the ship, not going to the rescue. Fortunately, someone on the ship had enough brains to do so. Luna and Mikan lay resting on the boat while Koko and I sat in silence as we waited to be saved. The well-trained crewmembers supported the two ladies up the ship. I stared at Mikan from the corner of my eyes.

Now that we're reunited, I decided, I'll never let go of the chance to be with her again.

Luna's family doctor left her room once he had prescribed her the necessity medication. Luckily for her, besides drinking too much seawater that might cause severe dehydration, she is quite fine. I made way my way to leave the room when Luna called me back.

"Have you prepared your speech to the media?" She demanded.

"Apparently, my peacock girlfriend can't swim very well."

"Get real!" She snapped as she threw the nearest pillow in my direction. I caught it swiftly and rolled my eyes at her childish behaviour.

"I'm not stupid, unlike you. To think that you can fall from the stage and into the sea... It's bewildering."

"Natsume, don't make me withdraw the marriage proposal."

I chucked bitterly, "You don't have a choice. We both don't."

She glared at me and suggested in an agitated manner, "Then make an effort to get along. I don't like crap, for your information."

"And for your information, I don't listen to anybody," I replied acidly. With that, I left the room. It was annoying that my room was next to hers. Our rooms were the luxury suites. Besides us up on the highest level, Ruka, Luna's cousin and her secretary all live in the executive suite on the same level. There was one empty suite that was reserved for Aoi. Unfortunately, she had to be hospitalised, unlike Luna's cousin. That reminded me of the intimate relationship Aoi had with Mikan. I was incredibly pleased of that. Fate had its own way of drawing us back together. I headed to Ruka's suite. Knocking twice, the door opened a few seconds after the second knock.

"Come on in. I've found what you wanted," Ruka answered the question written on my face. The executive suite compromises of a living room, a bedroom, a washroom and a kitchen. The floor was carpeted in maroon with designs of various golden circles. Ruka poured me a cup of Earl Grey tea as I took a seat on a khaki couch in the living room.

"What did you find?"

"Here, this is his document," He said as he handed it to me. "And your guest list..."

I looked up from my tea and the document. "What about it?"

Ruka hesitated before answering, "Well... I saw one of_ her_ friends there."

"Which one is her friend?"

"Mikan Sakura."

Every word thudded into my skull. "Mikan Sakura? The doctor?"

He nodded. I stared at him blankly. For real? They know each other? Fate really have its own way of tying us up together.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

I shook my head and decided against telling him about my painful relationship in the past with her. Unlike him, I couldn't open up and talk about my own failed relationship. The name "Hotaru Imai" popped up in my mind as I remembered Ruka talking about the terrible thing he had done to her. To think that she is Mikan's friend, the doctor whom I saw when I was recuperating in the hospital sable hair with amethyst eyes. And then, I had to admit I couldn't really imagine her and my best friend together. Pushing the overloading of information, I started browsing through Kenji Saitorou's file.

"Oh, and before I forget, here are the 5 V.I.P tickets for your concert two months later."

_"Someday, I want to go and listen to your concert."_

I grimaced as I took the tickets from him. It suddenly occurred to me that I had no idea of Mikan's involvement in Ruka's and Hotaru's relationship. In fact, the first time started mentioning that there was even this person was when we were at the hospital. I pondered over whether I should ask Ruka, but when I reflect about how I am reluctant to tell him anything, I kept it to myself. Thanking Ruka and burning Kenji's files, I left his room and headed to Mikan's. Her room was located at the middle deck. I rang the bell and waited patiently for Mikan to open the door. To my chagrin, Koko opened it instead.

"Oh, it's you. Come on in, I bet you want to thank Mikan for saving your fiancée with the air you breath," Koko welcomed grudgingly. I rolled my eyes at him and wondered what had brought on his open animosity. Much as he had disliked me, he had always had sufficient emotional intelligence to keep it at bay. I forced my way in from the small little space he had allowed. Mikan's room was spick-and-span and untouched, with only her luggage taking up the corner of her room. She was sitting down on the side of her bed, with a hot water bottle in her hands. I stuffed my hands into my pocket and felt for the concert V.I.P tickets. It dawned on me that I had to hand Koko one as well and I sighed inwardly. She looked up as I neared her bed. Her eyes told me that she was weary and dispirited.

"Hey, are you okay?" I began, resisting the urge to sit down next to her.

"She's fine, just a little tired," Koko cut in as he took a sit next to her. On second thought, maybe I shouldn't hand him one after all.

"In gratitude for saving my fiancée, take this," I held out the ticket for her, intentionally pointing it towards her. Just as she was about to receive it, Koko snatched it from me. I was beginning to really want to punch Koko in the face. He cleverly checked the number of tickets.

"You're missing one," He pointed out through gritted teeth and showed me his evidence.

"Oh, really?" I pretended innocently and passed him another ticket. Mikan stared at me all this while. I turned to look at her and she didn't break off the hold. Her beautiful hazelnut eyes seemed to be dying to say something. Koko cleared his throat and stood up, intending to usher me out of the room.

"If you don't mind, Mikan is really tired and she needs to rest. Please leave if you have nothing else to say."

With that, he left me no choice but to leave. At the door, I asked mischievously, "Then shouldn't you be leaving so that she may rest?"

He glared at me but did not say anything. The door was slammed in my face.

I didn't like the feeling of leaving Mikan in the room alone with him.

Outside, I saw Luna's cousin waiting. I looked at her questioningly. She was a very queer person. Her body was shivering ever so slightly all the time. I may not be a medical expert but I was sure that having a heart failure doesn't make you tremble uncontrollably. Her cerulean hair was fashioned in to a bob with short fringe and she kept on looking at the ground. Her cobalt eyes floated once to look at me in the eye timidly before fixing her gaze on the floor once more. I nodded to her and she nodded back.

"What are you doing here?"

"I- I ca- came here to... to see Mi- Mikan..."

"Do you know her?"

"Sh- She's my... my doc- doctor."

Her lack of self-confidence explained her stuttering and hovering eyes. So, it wasn't the heart failure. I remembered vaguely that her family threw her out the house. Luna mentioned that she had this some sort of cousin and if I remembered correctly, her cousin had tried eloping with another guy. Unfortunately, her heart failure had gotten worse and her lover sent her to the hospital. Apparently, the lover never appeared again and her family refused to acknowledge her cousin except that they were paying her medical bills. However, the death of the head of the household Luna's maternal grandfather seemed to have restored her cousin a family position. For some reason, Luna's grandfather had left her cousin something, which explained her invitation to the engagement party. Still, I had only formally met her once, when she came back from the hospital.

"I see." An idea surfaced my mind. "Wait. You're going to see her, right?"

Without waiting for her reply, I rummaged my pocket for a piece of paper and a pen. I managed to dig out my name card and a marker that I used for autograph sessions instead. Scribbling something on the back, I told Luna's cousin, whose name I finally remember as Nobara Ibaragi, "Here, pass this to her for me and don't let that delusional freak know."

She accepted it but seemed to be uncertain about what to do. In fact, I was sure that she was blushing very faintly at the sound of "delusional freak".

"Hey, you don't actually like him, do you?"

That sent her eyes flying wide open and she shook her head aggressively, a ripple of pain from her eyes revealed her feelings. She rang the bell as I walked away.

And I wondered if she had ever stopped loving the person she had eloped with.

* * *

**Czeselle  
30.05.2012  
Updated: 30.06.2012**

**Author's note:**

**Do read and review and take a look at my other stories.  
If you have read one of my one-shots... Then, there is a lovely poll on my profile page, please go take a look and vote, as it decides on the fate of my one-shots...  
If you haven't, you should. Because you don't know what you're missing.**

**Question of the Day: How long have you ever loved a person (not your family) before?  
For myself, I think, a year. That's kinda short.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Adrift, Bygone, Chase**

* * *

**Foreword: Someday your prince will come. Mine just took a wrong turn, followed a wrong path, and is just to stubborn to ask for directions. But he's coming. Sit back, relax and enjoy!**

* * *

**Adrift, Bygone, Chase**

I watched the amaranthine sky turned dark rosewood and then to a deep wallflower as the sun peeked out from the horizon, splashing light onto the azurite ocean. The vivid azurite ocean sparkled invitingly in the sun, which had emerged from the skyline. I finished the glass of champagne in my hand and made my way to Luna's room, dressed in a designer shirt and jeans. A shadow at the next corner disappeared as I neared her place. Ringing the bell once, she opened the door. Her eyebrows furrowed together in displeasure. She was dressed in a white bathroom robe and her strawberry blonde hair was still dripping wet. I went it.

"I'm feeling fine if that's what you're asking," She stated in a business like tone as she pulled back her hair into a high ponytail.

"Some stalker has been outside your room since forever. We can't let him write rubbish, can we?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Go straight to your point."

"I have a plan."

* * *

By the time we both went down to the restaurant, Mediterranean Buffet, the sun was already high up in the sky. The restaurant was almost empty except for a small pockets of people. I spotted Nobara in the Korean food section alone and proceeded there. Unfortunately, Luna followed me and I had no choice but to keep a distance from Nobara.

"A mandoo for me," I ordered.

"I want a bibimbap," Lune requested nonchalantly.

Nobara's attention was on the floor and she didn't even dare to make eye contact with me. Her right hand was gripping her flowery skirt tightly and I think she was quivering very slightly.

"Kong gooksu," The chef whispered as he finally turned towards us. Every single hair had been tucked away into his toque and a dust mask covered his face. Only his intense coal eyes were seen. Nobara reached out to take it. Suddenly, her body lunged forward and she dropped the bowl of noodle soup on herself. My eyes widened a little as I thought about how hot the bowl of noodle soup was. She didn't even make a sound as she steadied herself on the counter, her lunch on the ground. A male's snicker was heard from my back.

"What do you think you're doing?" The chef hissed unemotionally. A frosty chilled gripped my back at his sound. Shaking it off, I turned back to look at the scoundrel who did it. He had cherry red crop hair with a pair of jade eyes. I recognized him immediately as one of Luna's other cousin, Hayate Matsudaira. Luna's maternal grandfather, who had recently passed away, gave the larger portion of inheritance to Nobara instead of him. The chef scowled at him while he suppressed his laughter. Luna remained indifference to this. The situation didn't allow me to help her, not when I was supposed to be apathetic.

"Nobara!" A mellifluous high voice cried out in surprise. My heart fluttered in my ribcage. Today, her caramel long wavy hair was tied into a low side ponytail and she had put on a lovely white frock. Her eyes floated to Nobara's wet vanilla stain on her white tube top. "Are you okay?"

Nobara nods her head meekly. I could feel the chef radiating heat waves at him and looked at him questioningly. He glared at me and continued his work.

"Luckily you ordered cold noodle soup, or you would have scalded yourself badly," Mikan comforted Nobara as she held her by her arm. "Step out of the soup carefully. What happened?"

Hayate glowered at Mikan but left. Nobara shook her head and bit her lips. Inwardly, I sighed in relief that she had come to help her. I signaled one of the cleaners and indicated the mess in front of the Korean cuisine. The chef's gaze went back to Nobara for a second longer before he dumped the dumplings in the sea of oil. Mikan began leading Nobara to the female washroom just outside the restaurant. I grimaced as I missed my chance to ask Nobara about the note. Luna closed in to me and linked my right arm. My first instinct was to shake her off, repulsed by her intimacy. However, I caught sight of the very same person who was loitering outside Luna's room, entering the place. Tufts of intense black hair were poking out from his cap. He was dressed in black, from his cap down to his shoes. Pushing the sunglasses up to his head, a pair of navy eyes twinkled mischievously at me. I mentally smacked myself, incredulous that I had actually forgotten whom I had invited.

"Natsume," He acknowledged as he came up to me.

I glowered at him through slit eyes, dissatisfied with myself, while Luna spat his name in a snide tone, "Tsubasa."

I didn't like the fact that he was being sneaky, but Luna found he a pain as she usually did, and that was enough to give me some instant gratification. Though he had regularly kept in contact with me after we disbanded, I barely made an effort to response to his texts or emails. He gave me an enigmatic smile, completely ignoring Luna, "Aye, Ren. Congratulations on your forthcoming wedding."

"Mandoo," The same spine-chilling voice cut mercilessly into the blanket of silence that has enveloped us for a few seconds. I turned to the chef sharply, already detesting him within the few short minutes where our lives were intertwined. He pushed the plate towards me and I caught it swiftly, believing that he had the intention of dumping it on to the ground instead. I cocked my head slightly to my right, in the direction of the closest table and headed there. Tsubasa followed me while Luna grimaced as I left her to talk to him. We sat in stillness as I waited for him to explain his strange behaviour.

"Well?" I questioned after the quietness was stretched too long.

He raised his eyebrows at me and repeated in a hushed tone, "Well? Well? Why are you marrying her?"

"Explain your strange behaviour."

He glared at me through slit eyes. "Do you know what your mother did?"

"That woman is no mother of mine."

"She took Hiro."

"What? What Hiro?" Bewilderment struck me as I lost his train of thoughts.

He gritted his teeth and cursed me almost inaudibly before growling, "Do you ever read my emails even if you don't reply them?"

For a moment, I felt contrite but I kept a grim expression. "I will, next time."

"You haven't changed one bit. Hiro is my son."

Astonishment filled me. "Three years?"

"Four years!" He muttered, exasperated.

"Anyway, what do you mean by she take your son?"

"Six months ago, after school hours. She took him. I know. She took her in front of me."

A cold rage brew inside of me. "Why."

"That's what I'd like to know. All she gave me was a piece of post-it."

He slammed the post-it on the table, with his hand quivering in anger.

**He will not be harmed as long as Takuya does his job.**

"And you believed her?"

"She allows him to call me every week."

"Call the police."

"I was there, three years ago, when she came looking for you. Your family is complicated and powerful. Calling the police will not help and probably just make things more difficult. Besides, I didn't think that you would take so long to do a job properly. When I received your invitation two months ago, I thought this was probably it. But she never returned me Hiro. And you never checked your email."

_"I'm sure you don't want me to go to the extremes."_

Guilt wormed its way to my heart. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, why are you marrying her?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "I'll get your son out. Don't worry."

A quick scan of the restaurant told me that Luna had disappeared. She better follow through the plan. I forked the dumpling and shoved it into my mouth.

"Ren."

I gave him my attention.

"What's happening to you?"

His question caught me off guard and I unintentionally let surprise write on me face.

"She's dictating your life, you know that?"

I continued giving him a blank look.

"When was the last time you were actually happy?"

I laughed bitterly and replied, "Very recently, actually."

"I don't beli-"

"Tsubasa!" A strong alto command resonated in the restaurant. A girl with salmon pink hair and coffee brown eyes gave us a look of disgruntlement. Trailing behind her were Mikan, Nobara and Koko. My eyes narrowed at the annoying doctor who wore a button down shirt and bermudas. He regarded me with a surly attitude. Tsubasa motioned Misaki to come over and she tilted her head in our direction, gesturing them to follow. They settled down around our table, interrupting our private conversation. I could barely turn to look at Mikan as she took the sit beside me. Misaki sat beside Tsubasa while Koko took Mikan's other empty seat. Nobara seated herself next to Misaki's empty chair.

"I saw this poor girl drenched in cold soup as I was coming in just now and I thought I should lend a hand," Misaki explained quickly before the deadly silence could roam. "And I became fast friends with Mikan."

"Did you see Luna walking out?" Tsubasa inquired, having noticed my brief search of the restaurant previously.

Misaki shook her head, "I saw her at the lift when I came down."

"Excuse us," Koko interjected. "We'll be getting something to eat."

"Sure, go ahead," Tsubasa spoke as Koko signaled Mikan and Nobara to leave the table. A few seconds later, we were left alone again.

"The tension was killing me," Misaki whispered and added, "Aren't those two the doctors who had saved your life?"

A tinge of melancholy pounded in my heart. "Yeah, they are. The other girl is Luna's cousin."

"No wonder you didn't help her just now," Tsubasa commented. "I was wondering when you became an emotionless machine."

I smirked at his comment, amused. "Three years ago."

Misaki rolled her eyes at me. "Haha, very funny. Anyway, I don't think they are coming back any time soon."

"Yeah, I doubt it either," Tsubasa agreed and directed his gaze at me. "What I'm more interested in is what are you going to do now?"

My smirk grew wider, "Prepare for the coming ball tonight."

* * *

The four of us gathered at Ruka's room, sitting around the coffee table in a circle. Tsubasa picked up a folder underneath the table and opened it, curious.

"Kenji Saitorou, Junior Manager of the Finance Section of the Igarashi Company: TERMINATED. Woah, sounds scary. Who's he? Why are you terminating him?"

I exchanged glances with Ruka. "Aoi's ex-beau."

"You shouldn't be sacking every person who broke up with your sister, right?" Misaki stated as though it was common logic.

Ruka gently added, "He broke up with her after getting her pregnant."

The other two gasped, their jaws dropping. Misaki, being the first to recovered, cussed, "That son of a bitch. How's Aoi now?"

At that point of time, I didn't feel like continuing the conversation anymore, but Ruka and the others didn't seem to sense that.

Ruka replied, "She became suicidal and lost her baby in the process."

More gasps were heard as I shot Ruka a it's-time-to-shut-up look.

"Oh dear, is she alright?" Misaki asked, concerned. Tsubasa seemed too shocked to say anything else. Just as Ruka began to explain, I stopped him, "That's enough. Enough of the irrelevant conversation."

Ruka shook his head, disagreeing, "Aoi is dying. She's suffering from severe liver failure because she took an overdose of sleeping pills. As you know, people who committed suicide don't get organ transplant from the national donors."

Both of them nodded their heads, understanding where Ruka was coming from. However, I begged to differ. I was pretty sure that if I offered enough money to somebody with a suitable liver, they would agree to indicate Aoi as receiver. After all, I didn't like free favors.

"No problem, the first thing we'll do after the ship docks is to check if we're suitable. Right, Tsubasa?" Misaki asked as she nudged Tsuabsa at his side with her elbow.

"Of course, definitely."

"Back to our topic," I commanded as I steered our conversation back to our purpose. "Hiro."

"Right," Tsubasa agreed.

"I have a good idea where I think that woman may have kept him. She probably kept him in one of the guest rooms."

"And you never noticed?" Misaki retorted, incredulous.

"I don't live there."

"So we'll have to wait until your engagement party is over?" Misaki was clearly not happy to hear that.

"We can engage some people's help," Ruka suggested. "We have people living in the mansion who had placed their loyalty in the future heir instead of the current head."

"Yeah, contact them," I gave him permission. "Tell them to ensure that it gets done."

Ruka left us to make a call in the kitchen.

"I find it hard to believe that you're just going to listen to that woman obediently and get married," Tsubasa started.

I didn't answer, thinking carefully whether I should carry on with my plan. Ruka came back, not long after and confirmed, "Yup, Sumire and Mochu both reported that there is a child of four years old living in the household. I told them to take care of him. They said that it wouldn't be difficult, so rest assured."

Tsubasa and Misaki nodded in relief. "I knew you had a plan. And I still think that you are in the middle of one."

Both Tsuabasa and Misak left to prepare for the ball tonigh after they decided that they would get nothing out of me. But I stayed where I was, drinking the bitter green tea my best friend had offered. I put the cup of tea down.

"What are you thinking about?" Ruka asked as he gave up trying to guess what was going on in my mind. "You have been awfully quiet all day."

"Just thinking about some stuff."

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"Alright, if you give me a penny," I joked half-heartedly. He chuckled at my lousy attempt at my joke.

"I can give you my two pennies worth after you tell me your thoughts."

There was a very short silence before the both of us laughed at our childishness.

"I was just thinking..." My voice trailed off. "You know. If you saw Hotaru Imai again, would you try to get her back?"

He was quiet for a while before he admitted, "I don't know. I probably check if she forgave me first and find out if she's happy or to check if she even still feel the same way... But, honestly, knowing Hotaru, she probably will be more willing to toss me to a burning fire and feed my cooked parts to the dogs than listen to my explanation... What brought this on anyway? You met somebody from your past?"

I sighed. "I guess you can say that."

There was another slight pause before he offered his conjecture once more. "It's a woman from more than five years back right?"

"I... Yeah."

"That's not very fair. I told you about the girl I knew five years back," He accused.

"She lost her memories. There was no 'maybe' afterwards."

With that statement, Ruka was subdued. "She never got her memories back?"

"I don't know. I don't think so."

"Do you want her back?"

I laughed bitterly, "Yeah, I do."

"How did she lose her memories anyway?"

"Accident."

"I see. It's been seven years, maybe she has gotten her memories back. Why didn't you stay with her when she lost them?"

"I was in the accident too. I lost my memories temporarily myself. And we had a many external oppositions about our relationship. So, I thought it would be better if I just left."

"Your's complicated."

"Thanks, I didn't know that."

"Sorry, I guess I... Anyway, how is she doing now?"

"Engaged, probably. Like me."

"You know, I would probably fight harder if I were you. It seems that your fate with her is ending."


End file.
